


Rurouni Rhythm

by Siriusfan13



Series: iPod Challenge [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, iPod challenge, speed writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: iPod Challenge fic: Put the media on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that plays spanning on the duration of each song. Sorry the summary is so bad, but how do you really summarize this? Please R&R. Feel free to laugh. Don't throw rocks! Thanks!
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe, Makimachi Misao/Shinomori Aoshi
Series: iPod Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870198
Kudos: 3





	Rurouni Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> iPod Challenge (ripped off of kenobigirlliz/ Dark Horse Writer... Check her Sorcerer's Apprentice one out: Musical Musings): (If you can find it. I think she may have pulled it now, so I can't link to it anymore. But check out her other writings at least. She's really good.)
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.
> 
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.
> 
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!
> 
> 4\. Do ten of these and then post them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own any of the songs whose titles are mentioned within this fic. I'm sure at this point all of the songwriters as well as Watsuki, himself, would be grateful for that fact if they could see the *cough* wonderful *cough* writing that came from this challenge...

**Rurouni Rhythm**

_**1\. No One Needs to Know—Shania Twain** _

Misao sighed. It had been a long walk to Tokyo to find Aoshi-sama. She'd told everyone back at the Aoi-ya that she'd felt like she needed to find him... to be sure he was safe. Because he was their okashira and it was the right thing to do.

Of course, she'd never mentioned that she had anterior motives. Even _she_ wasn't one hundred percent sure what was drawing her to him. All she knew was that she cared deeply about what happened to him. And she wanted to know that he was okay.

That was enough.

No one needed really know what she felt right now...

* * *

_**2\. Me and the Moon—Something Corporate** _

She would have to pretend to love him. It made her sick. Pretend to be his wife. Pretend to care about this stupid war. Pretend that she wouldn't rather kill him, and perhaps herself as well. If she were stuck with him for long, she may well do that.

She sat on the engawa of the small house in Otsu, staring up at the moon. _You understand me, don't you Tsukuyomi? You were banished as well..._

The fireflies drifted around her as she rested her face on her knees and allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

_**3\. I Will Remember You—Sarah McLachlan** _

It was a long way to Kyoto. Even accompanied by Yahiko, Kaoru could feel the loneliness creeping into her bones. She could feel the pain of Kenshin saying goodbye. Of his warm hug, gentle words and silent retreat.

But she couldn't allow herself to dwell on it. Megumi-san was right. She needed to push herself past it. She needed to bring him back. And the only way to do that was to pull herself together.

Yahiko had miraculously not been trying to force her into conversation the entire time, which was a great relief. She needed some time to herself so that she could refocus herself. Mostly by focusing on her memories. On his kind smiles. His silly actions. His ridiculous facade.

God, how she missed it all. She even missed the stupid things he'd do...

She had to find him. Because if she didn't... she would never be whole again...

* * *

_**4\. Charlotte Sometimes—The Cure** _

She felt like she was turning into someone else. Playing all of these political games. Who was she now? Yukishiro Tomoe... That's who she was... The fiancee of Akira. Tool of the Bakufu. Puppet of Choshu. Fake wife of this red-haired demon boy...

Obedient daughter who was no longer so obedient.

Doting sister who had abandoned her brother...

Fiancee who had fallen in love with her husband-to-be's murderer...

_Who am I? What am I supposed to be?_

It had been nagging at her mind every night since this had begun... But tonight... with him so near, she suddenly felt okay with who she was...

* * *

_**5\. The Edge of Forever—Richard Marx** _

They were so different. He didn't know what to think. Kaoru-dono... only sixteen and so innocent. Whereas he was a bloodstained murderer, almost twice her age. He should be pushing her away, sparing her before he destroyed her.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. For some reason whenever he was with her, everything felt _right_. Like they were meant to be together.

He'd never been one to believe in fate. In things happening just because they should. But the more he looked at the impossibility of this situation. The unlikeliness that it would have worked so far, it occurred to him that maybe it wasn't as insane as he'd once thought...

* * *

_**6\. My Land (some kiddie CD soundtrack song)** _

Hiko sat quietly on his mountain watching his deshi train near the waterfall. He closed his eyes, allowing the sun warm his dark hair. Breathed in the sweet air. This mountain was his kingdom. Who needed to fight wars? Peace was where you let it touch you...

* * *

_**7\. Christmas Song—Barry Manilow** _

They sat quietly around the fire. It had been a cold, harsh winter, and, though Hiko had to admit that it had been amusing to watch his new deshi experience winter in the mountains for the first time... the entertainment had soon worn off as he realized that he had no idea how to deal with this over-exuberant child.

Kenshin could barely contain himself every time the snow fell. Or ice froze something over. When he'd see his breath. Hell, he'd even enjoyed falling on his ass on the ice.

It was to the point where it was almost irritating. Tiring to try to keep up with the boy's radical changes in mood...

Except that then there would be moments like this. When he'd glance over at the boy, resting near the fire where he'd fallen asleep and feel such a happy peace in Kenshin's ki that all of this would almost feel worth it. When he'd suddenly get some strange flash that maybe it wasn't even just his training that the boy was growing from... That maybe it was just these small experiences.

Hiko allowed a smile smile to grace his lips, safe in the knowledge that his boy was asleep.

* * *

_**8\. Walk By—Good Charlotte** _

The men watched as the new woman walked through the streets of Kyoto. It was a busy city, big enough that people didn't usually notice a random person walking down the street. But there was something different about this one that the men couldn't put their finger on. And so they'd watch her as she walked by.

She'd smile faintly at them, flustering them worse. Angering wives and jealous girlfriends.

It was all great amusement for Kamatari...

* * *

_**9\. Old Town New—Tim McGraw** _

Kenshin walked past Otsu on his way to Kyoto, thinking about the town whether or not he wanted to. The pain was suddenly as fresh as if it were new. He had briefly considered what might have happened if he could have stayed rather than going to fight again, but now realizing how much he still hurt, he realized that he'd have never been able to stay there.

Everything would have made him think of her...

It had been hard enough in Kyoto. Hard enough after ten years of wandering. Nothing would have been able to make that old town new...

Though for a moment Kaoru's face flashed in his mind and a strange thought overtook him...

Maybe _nothing_ would have freed him... but what about _someone_...?

He considered that until the town was again out of his sight...

* * *

_**10\. Paralyzed—Elvis Presley** _

"It was obvious that we were meant to be together. We both knew it right away."  
"I don't seem to remember it going that way, Kaoru-dono..."  
"He was so shy when we first met. Almost paralyzed."  
"I was injured. You attacked me in the street."  
"Don't be silly, Kenshin..."  
The story continued until they were finally alone.

"Why did you lie, Kaoru-dono...?"  
"Because the real story of how we met was boring..."

"Boring? Oro..."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So here it is, in all its horridness... These are challenging, because they need to be written before the song ends and you really have no prep. I feel like I should have been able to do better, but oh well. At least it was fun to write!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius:)


End file.
